


Second Best Feeling

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cody's learning though, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Rex isn't quite sure yet how to ask for help, and he's always willing to help his brother, do not copy to another site, i think that's the only actual tag i can think of, just brothers talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Rex comms Cody with some thoughts on his mind.Canon divergence
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874
Comments: 15
Kudos: 906





	Second Best Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, thank you so much to midnightbarnowl over on Tumblr who gave the idea that inspired this little short. It's not super plot heavy or anything (which is fine because the last one really was plot heavy). But I hope this is a nice little feel good for a little break after the angst we saw in the last one.

Cody sat on his bunk, surrounded by datapads. He had way too much paperwork to deal with today. They’d basically just gotten back onto the _Negotiator_ from Udo, but it couldn’t wait. He had to deal with making note of the men they lost, look over records of the injuries acquired while planet-side, check what supplies they still had and what they would need to requisition before long.

Obi-Wan had always taken on some of these responsibilities, which wasn’t necessary but had always been appreciated. But the 212th was heading back to Coruscant for a short leave and Cody couldn’t sleep anyway, so he was perfectly content to deal with these damn datapads on his own for the night.

His head was beginning to ache just a little somewhere behind his eyes and forehead. Sleep was looking increasingly appealing, and he was starting to bargain with himself. If he just finished this form, signed in just one more spot, then he would pack it all away and go to sleep.

The other officers around him had been asleep for quite a while now, for which Cody was grateful he didn’t need the lights on to work. But the generally peaceful sounds of sleeping brothers around him was becoming a distracting lull of quiet and stillness.

So finally, he put it away and went to lie down.

Which was the exact moment his communicator beeped from his wrist.

He tried really hard not to sigh at it. Because whoever this was seemed to have a sixth sense for when to bother him.

But he stood again anyway and left the barracks, answering the transmission out in the hallway.

“You’ve reached the life model decoy of Commander Cody-”

“I woke you, didn’t I?”

And that… that was Rex’s voice. It wasn’t that Cody didn’t expect to hear from him but… well, he kinda hadn’t. But his thought about the sixth sense for when wasn’t convenient had been entirely correct.

“Oh, no,” he said, his tone softening just a tad. Rex’s voice didn’t sound like he was about to pile more work on Cody’s plate, so he figured that he was safe for the moment. “Actually, I hadn’t even gone to bed yet.”

“What for? It’s really late.”

Cody shrugged, knowing the captain couldn’t see the action.

“Paperwork. Didn’t want to sleep yet,” he said, not untruthfully. “I was actually heading that way when you called.”

Rex’s voice withered into a self-conscious tone Cody did not think suited the man.

“I can call back-”

Cody found himself cutting his brother off. “No, you’re fine. We can talk. What’s up?”

He began to walk himself down the hallways of the cruiser, incidentally finding himself in their group therapy room. Cody smiled to himself, plopping down near the front of the room where Obi-Wan usually opened the sessions.

“Uh… well it’s just that…” Rex paused.

Cody let him have a moment to find his words. Sometimes it was much more beneficial to just wait and let someone figure their thoughts out for a moment. It was better for them, and for you, in the long run.

“Some of the men have asked me about that thing you guys did, the uh- the- group…”

Cody’s mouth quirked up in a crooked grin.

“Group therapy?” he suggested kindly.

Rex coughed. “Yeah, yeah, that. And- and General Skywalker said he would be talking to General Kenobi soon about that uh… stuff. But I don’t… uh…”

Now, there were times where you let your friend struggle through on their own.

And then there were times you just put them out of their misery and help them out.

“Rex, are you trying to ask if I could help you figure this out?” Cody asked, tone gentle and undeniably open. Cody could admit he didn’t sound like that often. But then, lots of things had changed in the past month.

Rex sighed. “Yes, I guess. If you’d be willing.”

“Of course I’m willing, vod. Always.”

“Thank you. It’s just- I- I really liked it, you know, the other night. And you’re all doing really well now, on and off the field and…”

Cody’s smile turned a little sad around the edges.

“Rex, it’s okay to not be okay all the time. You may be a captain but,” Cody sucked in a deep breath and released it, “we’re all still human. We go through a lot of shit. It’s okay to want to talk about it and… It’s okay to want to feel okay. Truly.”

The pause they sat in felt longer than just a few seconds. But it was okay. It seemed to be a good sort of silence. A sort of listening. Of understanding.

“I… I believe you,” Rex said. “But…”

“It will take time to fully learn that particular piece of information. But you will, one day. Soon, too, I think. You’re a fast learner, Rex.”

Another second stretched on a moment, then the other man spoke again. His voice sounded a little tighter than it had been.

“Thank you, Kote.”

“Any time, Rex’ika.” He smiled at the use of his original, untranslated name. For the third time in the course of a few minutes, they sat in silence together.

“So,” Cody started, prompting, “what sort of questions did you have?”

“Uh, well, how did you guys figure out a schedule that works?” Rex asked, clearing his throat lightly.

Cody’s smile split wide again as he chuckled at the memories of the frustrated groaning he and his general did for a whole evening.

“Well, it took us a couple tries,” he admitted. “Though, I think you and Skywalker are going to have your work cut out for you, being sixteen times larger than us and everything.”

He heard Rex groan out loud.

“Yeah, I know,” he said on a resigned sigh. “That’s already occurred to me.”

Cody outright laughed.

“Well, your best bet is going to be to have at least your battalions handle most of the planning themselves-”

Cody spent a lot longer than he would later admit, sitting up by himself and talking about anything and everything with his brother - something they hadn’t done in far too long.

It was very nearly time for reveille when he dragged himself into bed, disturbing one of the other officers who’d already woken. He got a strange look for his lateness (earliness?) but he ignored it, choosing to collapse into his thin pillow with a happy smile plastered over his face.

It hit him just before he fell fully into the darkness of rest that he felt good, helping his brother. And the knowledge that in some small way, this could help save clone lives, well…

That was probably the second best feeling in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this and would love to know what you thought so comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> I also started a blog over on Tumblr for this series! You can [find it here](https://obiwanthetherapistkenobi.tumblr.com/). Come say hi if you want!


End file.
